darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarn's Lair
Tarn's Lair is a complex dungeon full of Undead located in south-western Morytania. It is an ancient temple with unknown origins, the entrance to which is found in the Abandoned Mine. It was released on 22 January 2007. It is the main base of operations for the insane human necromancer Tarn Razorlor and his undead minions. He had travelled to the area seeking a way to gain more control over the undead, and by enchanting the Salve crystals found in the nearby mine and making a pendant from it, he was able to do so. The main attraction of the lair is The Lair of Tarn Razorlor miniquest, where players encounter Tarn Razorlor and fight and kill him. After the miniquest is completed, players are rewarded with the Salve amulet (e) and the ability to fight Tarn's pet Terror dogs, which are a Slayer creature found at the end of the lair. These creatures may be assigned as Slayer tasks even if the miniquest has not yet been completed. Requirements * The Haunted Mine quest is required to access Tarn's Lair. * Requires the Salve Amulet to enter. * Requires Level 40 Slayer, if you wish to fight with Tarn Razorlor. Getting there The lair's entrance is found in the Haunted Mine and requires a Salve amulet to enter. The fastest way to access the lair is to use the Ring of slaying and selecting the 'Tarn's Lair' option, which teleports you directly in the dungeon, with Tarn's room being directly north of the teleport spot. However, this requires that you've been to Tarn's Lair before, as of 28 November 2011. The second fastest way is using Drakan's medallion to teleport to Burgh de Rott and then heading west to use the Agility shortcut to climber over the fence, with the Haunted Mine being on the other side. The third way is to teleport to Canifis, and go via the Myreque shortcut to Burgh de Rott. There is an Agility shortcut between the town of Burgh de Rott and the Haunted Mine area. Another route is the Burgh de Rott Ramble. Choose Pazuzu (strongest follower), and route 1, the easiest. To enter the lair, climb over the mine cart just south of the Zealot (featured in the Haunted Mine quest), and enter the haunted mine, then travel north and enter the lair. Guide Traps Recommended Equipment This is an ideal place to use Guthan's armour. If you don't own Guthan's set, then good armour, a weapon, good food and 1-2 prayer potions is recommended. Even if you do own Guthan's set, taking some food is a good idea because of the numerous traps within the lair. Bank From the entrance, travel as far east as you can and then north. It will cost 100 coins each time you use the bank. Some of the undead in the lair drop coins. If you have forgotten 100 coins it is possible to access your grand exchange collection box for free and get 100 coins from there. With the addition of Money pouches, 100 coins will automatically be taken from your pouch when you select the bank option. Monsters * Skeleton * Giant skeleton * Zombie * Animated Spade * Possessed Pickaxe * Terror dog * Ghost Personalities * Tarn Razorlor - A twisted necromancer, he was once an ordinary man, liking ordinary things. His speciality is necromancy. * Odovacar - The poor banker who was sent to the lair. He charges 100 coins every time you use his bank. Music * Undead Dungeon Trivia * With the release of Tarn Razorlor and his lair, all skeletons, ghosts, zombies and most undead creatures had a graphical update. * There was previously a bug that prevented players from reaching Tarn's Chamber without the use of a slayer ring, this was caused by the fact that if a player attempts to jump to a pillar required to cross into the chamber they receive a message "I can't reach that!". Jagex had made a temporary solution to the problem by placing a portal between the two pillars. This bug has been fixed. * Players used to be able to use a ring of slaying to teleport directly into the end of the maze just outside the boss chamber, regardless of whether or not the miniquest has already been completed. * Next to the Toad batta spawn is a Gnome skeleton, which has the examine text of "Look's like one of Gianne Jnr.'s deliveries didn't make it on time." Category:Quest locations